Sonic and Bubsy: A Romantic Struggle
by JusticeisDead
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog encounters Bubsy Bobcat, an old flame, with some shocking news. Sonic, Bubsy, and Shadow eventually get tangled up in a conspiracy that will change the way they view each other.
1. Love, Deep as the Blue Sea

**Sonic and Bubsy: Chapter 1: Love, Deep as the Blue Sea**

Sonic the Hedgehog was sitting down in his apartment, resting on his black leather couch, when he heard the doorbell chime. He walked up to the door, curious to see who was there. When he opened the door, however, he was greeted by an orange feline, bearing an all too familiar t-shirt, complete with a red exclamation mark. Sonic realised of his ex-boyfriend's presence and shut the door; however, Bubsy clawed through the door, and demanded to talk about their sexual relationships.

"Why did you abandon me? I was only there to help you." Bubsy sensually stated, his eyes laden with tears and arousal.

"Things change, my orange feline, but you have to accept it. I'm in love with Shadow now." Sonic replied sternly, glaring at the mascot.

"I thought you loved me!"

"I thought I did too, but you simply weren't my type."

"WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"

"You almost destroyed the universe, but more importantly, you destroyed my heart."

"I didn't mean too. I just wanted to, you know, spice things up."

"You didn't have to spice things up. Everything was fine the way it was."

"I just wanted to feel important though."

"How can you justify selling my chaos emeralds to Dr. Eggman?"

"He gave you them back. Right?"

"Yeah, all but one."

Bubsy's hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, blue box complimented with a silky, red ribbon. He held it up to Sonic, for him to see.

"I used the final one... for this!"

He opened the box to reveal a green wedding ring. Sonic gazed at the handcrafted marvel.

"It's beautiful." Sonic complemented breathlessly.

"Sonic... I... don't know how to explain this to you... I'm pregnant. Will you marry me?"

"YES! I will marry you!"

Suddenly, Shadow, overhearring the ordeal, stepped in. "Sonic, what you doing with this peasent?"

"Oh, Shadow. This is my new wife, Bubsy. I'm done with you." Sonic stated, his voice sadistically cold.

"You monster. Why did you drag me into this thing called, 'love?'" Shadow weeped and shouted, "Chaos Control!" and vanished into the air.

"I can't believed we're getting married!" Bubsy shouted, as a limo drove over to pick up the lovebirds.

"I can't believe it either." Sonic mumbled, lovestruck.


	2. The Crashed Ship

It's been about two years since Bubsy popped the question. Now, the very state of space in time is a deeply fragile state.

Bubsy limped onto a firm couch in his house, hands holding on to his bloody wounds. With his weakened muscles shaking, he barely musters the strength to pick up the remote. He turns on the TV, shoving the Lifetime Network. "Oh, how purr-fect." Bubsy dumbly remarks. He chuckles, cause somebody needed to laugh, although in this scenario, he was alone.

Bubsy had to Skype Sonic and tell him of the news. He knew what happened, and it was time for him to be honest for once.

Two years earlier…

Shadow teleported to his house following the shocking reveal. "I thought we were meant to be…" Shadow weeps to E-101 Omega. Shadow, revealing his life story to Omega, expected a reaction from him. He checked the power switch to the robot, and rested his hand on Omega's head. "Oh yeah, you died. I forgot. Lol."

Suddenly, Shadow could hear a noise. It was the Eggcarrier, crashing near his house.

Shadow dashed his way towards the ship. He crashed through the front window, scared for his master's well being. Now inside the vehicle, he found the "pilot" The pilot, an inflatable robot thing, was popped. Shadow then heard a scream echoing from within. It was Eggman.

He ran through the interior of the plane, and found a door, where the sources of the screams were at. He kneeled down and heard the commotion through the door. He then heard the door creak open.

It was Amy, Shadow's first love. "Oh.. Hi Shadow." Amy stuttered.

"Its.. Its been a while." Shadow replied, anticipating her to annoy him.

"How have things been with Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Its complicated." Shadow teared up as he replied. "So what are you doing?"

Amy suddenly pulled Shadow into the dark room and took off her shirt. "Let me show you."

Shadow popped a huge boner, despite viewing a nude Eggman walking by. "Oh hi Shadow! Nothing to worry about here!" Shadow came a little at the sight of Eggman's nutshack.

"What was that screaming all about?" Shadow demanded.

"Oh nothing... Just have fun!" Eggman stated, as Amy stuffed her face into Shadow's juicy meat. Shadow never felt this much pleasure since that gay orgy with that purple hedgehog guy. As Amy sucked on Shadow, Shadow noticed something. He got tired. "I'm sorry Amy, you gotta do better than that!"

She stopped sucking his tootsie pop and started fingering Shadow's black ass. Shadow then reached out for Amy's tits and squeezed milk out of them.

"How do you like my new bust? I got it from Christian Chandler!"

I tell you, I ain't no fan of reboots, but I do love these new Twin Peaks of yours." Shadow complemented them, as he sucked milk out of her. It tasted… it tasted like blood. Shadow spit it out immediately.

"I'm out." Shadow confessed. "I ain't no vampire, sweetie. The only blood I like is from my veins. It brings me closer to death."

Amy started crying blood. A naked Eggman walked in on Shadow and started rubbing his quills. Shadow pulled out his Desert Eagle and shot the horny doctor in the head. "Nobody fucks my quills."

Eggman's carcass dropped to the floor, and his body slowly deteriorated into that of a demon. Shadow gasped.

Amy stared at Shadow as her eyes turned red. "Who… What the fuck are you guys?!" Shadow shrieked.

Amy's voice turned demonic. "We are nothing but a representation of the fandom's worst demons."

Shadow was stunned. "Fandom? What's a fandom?"

The demon posing as Amy pulled up her phone and read a story called, 'Sonic High School.'

Shadow barfed at the sight of this. "Who… Who writes these?"

The demon replied, "People like you."

"Me?" Shadow asked.

"No. YOU."


	3. The Tail of Tears

Sonic was sleeping softly in his house, Bubsy wrapped in his arms. Until, that is, the distinct sound of Nine Inch Nails penetrated Sonic's eardrums. Bubsy sprang up to answer the phone for him. "Hello this is Bubsy Bobcat speaking on Sonic's behalf."

Shadow was triggered by Bubsy's presence. Shadow knew Sonic wanted a baby. Shadow, however, was infertile, and he could not adopt, as he was kicked out from the orphanage due to the orgy scandal that ruined his life. Shadow abruptly ended the call, gently weeping as he disappeared from existence, his tears dropping to the rusty floor.

Sonic took the phone from Bubsy and tried to call Shadow back. No response. Sonic shivered, knowing as Shadow would always answer his calls. He decided to run with bubsy directly to Tails.

"Hey Sonic, long time no see!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic shook Tails' hand. Tails was shocked to see Bubsy with a bulging stomach. "Oh bubsy I heard of you… is it just me or did you put on a few pounds?"

"Fuck you. I'm just pregnant with Sonic's baby!" Bubsy screamed.

"Hey Bubsy stop yelling! It turns me on!" Sonic replied.

Bubsy did not know if that was a compliment, but he smiled nonetheless.

"So Tails I need you to trace this call." Sonic asked, giving Tails his phone.

"Sure thing pal!" Tails screamed. Tails took the phone and entered his beach house. Tails put on some Foreigner as he studied the location of the phone.

Bubsy walked up to Sonic, stroking his quills. Sonic laughed happily and climaxed. "This was our first song, Sonic." Bubsy whispered sensually.

"It feels like the first time. It feels like the very first time!" Bubsy softly sang while swallowing his quill juice. Sonic chuckled again.

"You are the best pussy I have ever fucked. I love you, Bubsy Bobcat." Sonic admitted. He reached towards Bubsy and kissed him.

Tails walked out of his house holding his phone and a piece of paper. "Here is the coordinates. You can use the Tornado to fly there." Tails handed both things to Sonic. "I would not take Bubsy with you, he is pregnant after all."

"That makes sense. I'll stay here. You got some COD, Tails?" Bubsy stated, as Sonic flew the Tornado towards the Eggcarrier.


	4. Running from the Devil

Sonic turned on the engine and flew to the site where the Eggcarrier landed, all the way in New Jersey. In the meantime, Bubsy was accompanied by Tails, playing COD: Modern Warfare 3.

"You see, COD went downhill after this game. They focus way too much on glitchy, poorly thought out gimmicks instead of refining the traditional experience even further." Bubsy critiqued after being shot by a camper.

"You are just bitching because you suck!" A ten year old on XBOX live chatted.

"Fuck off Jew." Bubsy stated.

Suddenly, Tails' phone rang. Tails smashed that call button like no tomorrow. He broke the phone.

"SHIT. OH SHIT OH FUCK." Sonic was screaming. He crashed onto the Eggcarrier, finding the dead body of Dr. Eggman. He creamed a little at the sight of his petrified geodudes, but the bullet in the head made him puke. Suddenly, a demon appeared within Sonic's peripheral vision, and he dashed silently, hiding from the demon.

The demon stalked towards Eggman's body. The demon unzipped his unworldly jeans, and his unworldly penis dropped to the floor like a slinky slinging infinitely down an escalator, however in this case, the escalator ended up being Eggman's head.

Sonic gagged at the sheer horror on display, but he was somehow intrigued. He walked towards the demon, who was not finished fucking Eggman. "You sure do have balls for fucking him. It makes me kinky. Now fuck me hard till the sun don't shine."

"What form do you want me to take?" The demon asked.

Sonic looked at him with fuck-me-eyes and replied, "a bobcat."

Suddenly, the demon shape shifted into that of Bubsy. "Woah, why's your skin purple though?" Sonic asked, softly speaking as to both flirt with him and to downplay any serious problems at stake.

The demon's longsword entered the hedgehog's ass. "Oh, right in my Labyrinth Zone!" Sonic orgasmed. "Now please, rub my quills while I lick your drumsticks!"

And the fucking commenced for what felt like days, until they were interrupted by a drone with a camera attached.

"You know, I was supposed to like do something to you, but you were so good I forgot." The demon admitted, when the drone crashed through a somehow intact window.

"Ahhh!" Sonic screamed, covering his testes from the drone.

"I'm out." The demon disappeared.

"What… what were you doing with that demon?" The drone asked, bearing Tails' voice.

Bubsy and Tails were watching from the beach house. Bubsy was crying, and ran away.

"You made Bubsy cry! WTF? Can you keep it in your pants for one second?" Tails' drone screamed.

"Its not what it seems…." Sonic softly replied. He started to tear up.

"Anyways, where's Shadow… IS THAT DR EGGMAN?" The drone looked over to the dead doctor's body.

Sonic chuckled. "Well that's a long story. Anyways, Shadow seems to have disappeared. He always answers my calls, and he always has reception. What could have happened?"

Shadow woke up from what felt like a long slumber. Demon-Amy picked him up. Shadow, now conscious, walked across transparent-blue series of roads. Shadow picked up his phone. No reception.

"Where… where are we?" Shadow stuttered.

Demon-Amy looked at him and chuckled. "You're in purgatory, bitch, where all ideas can transcend into reality."


	5. Bright Shadows

"What do you mean, reality? I already exist!" Shadow screamed to Demon-Amy.

"Yes, you do exist. But you aren't real yet. You are an idea, thought up by people from the Sega Team. I will bring you to reality." The demon replied.

"Are you kidding me? All the fights I have had, Maria, Sonic…. All fake. You are full of shit."

"You do mean things to the fans. Tons of things. You bring love, hope, and expression to tons of people. Nobody knows in your world how much you are worth. Now come with me." Demon-Amy yanked his arm and pulled both her and him into our reality.

"Welcome to New York Comic Con, Shadow." The demon exclaimed. Shadow looked at the building. It was tall and smelled of manbabies. Lines of people formed as if they were buying a new Apple product, and Shadow was suddenly stunned at the "cosplayers."

In his eye of sight, he saw a girl looking just like him. No, she was swearing some sort of costume of him. Shadow walked up to her. "Hey, you know you are like super creepy looking like me, right?" Shadow stated.

The tired girl's face lit up like a firework, and she screamed. "OH MY GOD YOU ARE SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" She reached out and rubbed his quills. Shadow reached out for his pocket, looking for his Desert Eagle, but to no avail.

The demon snapped at Shadow. "Look, this is all coming to plan I tell you. You wanna get hella rich Shadow?"

"idk."

"Then listen. You go in there and make an appearance. Say whatever you want. Fuck, jerk yourself off for thirty minutes. Do whatever it takes and girls will give you money!"

"Well I think the admiration is all I want."

"No you Numbskull, admission over admiration how it works. Love is temporary, but image is forever, and an image kept forever means money received forever. Now go up there and pay for autographs."

Shadow sighed.

"GO."

And thus Shadow entered the Comic Con and got hella pussy and money. He came out with a heavy garbage bag and gave it to Demon-Amy in an alleyway. "Here's your share." Shadow offered.

"Holy shit. This is a lot of money. I tell you, you and I can make a great deal of money." Demon-Amy screamed in joy. "Come with me, I have to show you a few friends."

Demon-Amy grabbed Shadow's hand and teleported him into his lair.


	6. Sinner's Pride

Bubsy ran through the murky meadows in the Mystic Ruins where Tails lived in and took a tram to Station Square. Bubsy walked off the tram. His body was shaking, and it didn't help that his feet were freezing due to the metallic stairs he had to walk on.

"Why… why… why would Sonic do such a thing?" Bubsy thought to himself, wiping tears from his eyes. Bubsy slouched down on a couch in the tram station, trying to calm down, until, that is, a cold hand reached towards him.

The figure stated reassuringly, "So you are Bubsy Bobcat?"

"Leave me alone. I'm going through a lot." Bubsy softly whispered, wiping a tear off with his shirt.

"Look, the place is about to shut down."

"I have no home."

The figure, a slender Asian woman with slim, long shoulders, chuckled. "Come with me. My shift is about to end." The woman reached out to Bubsy and grabbed his hand.

The woman guides Bubsy into a nearby hotel complex. Bubsy felt a kicking sensation in his body.

"Oh, what was that?" The woman asked, hearing the kick.

"It's my baby, it's due soon…" Bubsy softly replied.

The woman sighed. "Whose the father?"

"It's complicated…"

The woman showed Bubsy her hotel. "Its on the top story. Follow me."

The woman unlocked the door to her house and allowed Bubsy to enter. She followed after him and slammed the door. Her eyes started glowing purple. Bubsy looked at her eyes and grew scared. The woman stared at him. "Now, let me show you the kitchen. Eat something. Make it yourself home."

Bubsy was forced into the kitchen. His body was shivering from fear. He crammed himself into a drawer when he started hearing bones cracking. The woman started screaming maniacally, and later, the sounds of pounding on the door were the only things he heard.

By now, the woman turned into her natural state: a purple hedgehog. Organs, flesh, and blood flooded the floor. "Bubsy… can I see the baby?" The hedgehog pleaded.

The hedgehog stalked his hotel room, looking for the bobcat. The menace could not hear him, so he grabbed a Desert Eagle and shot through the roof, in an attempt to scare Bubsy.

Bubsy, hiding in the drawer in the kitchen, was starting to suffocate. He started breathing heavily as he creaked the drawer open. Soon, he heard the hedgehog steps closing in on him. Bubsy panicked, knowing his fate was on the line. However, him being powerless to whoever's with him, he accepted that he was probably going to die.

The hedgehog ripped the drawer open, exposing Bubsy. He was refused to tears and heavy breathing when he saw the figure, a purpose hedgehog covered in bloodstains and human tissue.

"So who's the baby's daddy?" The hedgehog muttered demonically. Bubsy recognised the Desert Eagle the hedgehog was holding: it was Shadow's.

"S...Sonic the Hedgehog…" Bubsy anxiously answered.

"You really think Sonic is the father…. You are funny."

Bubsy dashed towards the door, trying to escape the demon, but the door was inaccessible; wooden planks blocked the door. Bubsy slouched to the ground, heart panicking as the hedgehog demon stalked towards him.

The hedgehog crouched to Bubsy, his nails growing and sharpening at a rapid rate. The hedgehog performed an incision on the cat's genitalia. Bubsy was screaming in sheer pain, teeth clenching as the demon performed a C-section on him.

The demon grabbed the child and cut the umbilical cord. Blood splashed out of Bubsy as he gasped for air. The demon cuddled the spawn and looked at Bubsy. "Sonic's not his daddy. I am."

The baby was weirdly proportioned. It was as if it was at least two years old already, and it's purple fur contrasted from the banana-white skin. Bubsy was in tears at the sight of the being, and his heart was warmed. He walked up to the demon and tried to hold the baby. The demon stared at him. "You gave birth to the Antichrist. He is the key to fusing the dimensions." The demon chuckled, "I actually convinced you that I was Sonic, and you let me impregnate you. I can't believe you are that dumb."

"You… you monster. YOU MONSTER!" Bubsy screamed.

"Psst. Nothing personal, kid." The purple hedgehog demon chuckled as he picked up Bubsy and threw him out the window.


	7. Escape from Reality

Bubsy limped onto a firm couch in his house, hands holding on to his bloody wounds. With his weakened muscles shaking, he barely musters the strength to pick up the remote. He turns on the TV, shoving the Lifetime Network. "Oh, how purr-fect." Bubsy dumbly remarks. He chuckles, cause somebody needed to laugh, although in this scenario, he was alone.

Bubsy had to Skype Sonic and tell him of the news. He knew what happened, and it was time for him to be honest for once.

"Sonic… It's me. Bubsy." Bubsy stated.

"Bubsy… I haven't seen you in two years." Sonic replied.

"Look I have to tell you something…. You remember when I was pregnant?"

"Yeah. That's when I saw you last."

"Well you weren't the father. A demon was."

Sonic spat his drink. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Bubsy was crying.

"Why didn't you tell me till now that I was fighting your son?" Sonic asked.

"I.. I have seen some things that traumatized me."

"Fine. We need to team up and beat them…"

Suddenly, the Antichrist crashed through Bubsy's window and kidnapped him. Sonic panicked as he saw his best friend vanish into thin air along with the Antichrist.

Bubsy became unconscious due to shock. The Antichrist traveled into the real world with Bubsy.

Bubsy woke up with tape in his mouth and was tied onto a chair. Unable to move his hands or feet, he struggled to escape. Suddenly, his son walked into his field of view, along with the purple hedgehog.

"So… our plan is coming into fruition. We are almost ready to merge your dimension with Sonic's. We will rule the world! However, there is one problem… you. Hey Coldsteel, hand me that gun!" The Antichrist pleaded after delivering the monologue.

The purple hedgehog, Coldsteel, handed the Desert Eagle to the Antichrist. The Antichrist grabbed it and loaded it in front of Bubsy. However, Shadow just so happened to walk by. He was shocked by the presence of his beloved Desert Eagle. "Hey! Give me my gun back!" Shadow screamed.

"How about… NO!" The Antichrist joked.

Shadow used chaos control to swipe the gun away from the Antichrist. He hugged his gun as he stepped away from the chaos.

Coldsteel pushed the alarm button thus locking everyone within the facility. "Shit, Shadow's gone rogue!" Coldsteel screamed as Shadow untied Bubsy and ran with him into a secret hallway.

"Thank you so much Shadow, I thought I was a gonner!" Bubsy applauded."

"You're welcome. Those bastards manipulated me… They used my presence to pay for the freaking dimensional machine." Shadow replied.

"So what's their plan?"

"Your DNA contains special genes that allow for multidimensional travel. That's how you, a character from a different canon, ended up in Sonic's world. The demon knew that a spawn would be able to channel the traveling powers and fuel a machine that will fuse dimensions."

"You mean like that awful Mario movie?"

"Precisely. I didn't know until now that they used me for evil purposes. I am going to pay back to the canon. Now follow me. We need to save our world!"

Bubsy tripped over a rock as guards chased them. "Don't touch that! We need it!" Shadow screamed. He picked up the rock and ran into a corner. The guards reached up towards the gang, guns loaded.

"FREEZE. WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED." A robotic guard said in a monotone accent.

"What will we do?" Bubsy shrieked. Shadow grabbed his hand as he put the rock through the dent, thus teleporting them into a series of blue roads.

"Where are we?" Bubsy asked, panicking.

"Welcome to purgatory, bitch!" Shadow replied. "We need to save our world, but we need some help. I have an idea."


	8. The Fourth Wall

Sonic was crying in his house. He saw his best friend teleported into another reality, and he was at a loss. Suddenly, he heard a Skype ring call. He picked it up, hoping it was positive.

The video Sonic received showed the Anti heist stepping into a machine. Coldsteel popped into frame. "Hello Sonic, I am Coldsteel. And you… you are fake. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Eggman, Shadow, and Bubsy are only imaginary beings… I want to bring all of you into reality…."

"Are you nuts?" Sonic screamed in insecure terror.

"No. Look!" Coldsteel pulled up countless Sonic yaoi, and Sonic puked.

"Who… who drew these?"

"People who admire you. People who like you. Whether you like it or not, your world has no bounds in reality. In any moment a person can shift it all or abandon it. We will merge the dimensions once and for all!"

Sonic passed out at this point. His head was bleeding slightly from the revelations. As soon as he passed out, the Antichrist entered the machine and powered it.

"Good… in precisely 30 minutes, Sonic will finally be real…. He will finally be mine." Coldsteel muttered.

Sonic was lying down in his house, unconscious. However, a portal appeared and Shadow's hand reached out to grab Sonic.

"Oh shit, he has a concussion! Nurse Joy, come over here!" Shadow screamed whilst in purgatory.

Nurse Joy ran to Sonic and performed a surgery. A pink pony covered her eyes with her hooves. "This strawberry syrup tastes of iron!" She said in a sweet voice.

Sonic woke up a minute later after applying a spray-on head trauma cure. "Who… who are these people?" Sonic asked, looking at people and creatures he never had seen before.

"They are people I gathered from other worlds. We are gonna save our worlds!" Shadow replied.


	9. The Final Showdown

The cold, dark laboratory that Coldsteel inhabited was going to be the sight of a dimensional rift. The Antichrist was screaming in the machine as it was absorbing its power. Everything was going to plan when suddenly a door melted down.

"WHAT WAS THAT." A robot guard asked as he walked to the source of the sound. As he reached the melting wall, a green fist penetrated through.

"ITS ALL OGRE, COLDSTEEL." The mighty been ogre Shrek screamed, knocking the guard down via the door. Suddenly, a group of characters unleashed.

Minions flooded the lair with chainsaws and flamethrowers, shredding the exterior of the lab to shreds.

"What the fuck is going on?" Coldsteel shrieked in confusion. "Guards! Dismantle everybody!"

Shadow was watching from above the lab, giving his friends from other cannons commands. "Kirby, crawl into the air shafts and dismantle electricity." He screamed into his mic.

A security guard looked at video feeds of Kirby walking through the shafts and pushed on a button just before he heard a bang on the door. Thinking it was his leader, he walked up and opened the door. Freddy Fazbear jumped him and stuffed his body into him before exploding.

Micro droids flew through the air shafts and Kirby found them. He turned to stone and crushed through the vents, squashing a group of robots. However, the micro droids were too much for Kirby as they piled on top of him, slowly killing him.

"Shit!" Shadow screamed. He thought to himself. Kirby was the shortest being he could find. There has to be another way to stop the operation.

A Charizard crashed through the main room and Coldsteel stared at him. "Charizard…. Remember me? You were my starter pokemon. Don't kill me…. Help me!" Coldsteel whispered as he hopped on the beast and flew him to Shadow's helicarrier.

Sonic and Bubsy were looking from a window, fighting off guards as he saw the helicarrier set ablaze. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed as he saw Shadow melt.

Coldsteel flew his Charizard back into the base, monitoring the Antichrist's progress. "Ah, 5 minutes remaining. Beautiful!"

The helicarrier was slowly running out of gas, and due to the horrid state Coldsteel left it in, it was set to crash. Sonic knew time was short, and he decided that he would go and kill both Coldsteel and the Antichrist himself.

Bubsy stared at a falling thing. "Wait! What's that?" The thing was falling above him, and he picked it up with his feline instinct. It was Shadow's Desert Eagle.

"Sonic, use this to kill them. I'll help save everyone from the falling helicarrier. We only have so much time!" Bubsy stated.

"Bubsy… I don't want to lose you again. You leaving two years ago was the worst thing that happened to me. The burden that it gave me is still there, and I just got you back. Please don't leave." Sonic stated impulsively.

"And you think I don't worry about you? You might die! I would be worried to lose you now but I know I won't. And I know you won't lose me. Even if we die, the memories of our relationship are immortal." Bubsy replied. He gave him one last kiss and put the gun in his hand. "Now, go kill some bastards."

Sonic ran away from Bubsy as he reached the main room. He was stumped. There were a bunch of guards standing from above, arming flamethrowers. Sonic had to think this out. His life, and the lives of all of his friends, were at stake. However, a man in striped blue-purple apparel, sexy black hair, and crazy teeth appeared.

"Hello…. I need help getting part those guards!" Sonic asked to the man.

"I have an idea. Oh PS the name's Robbie Rotten." The man offered to shake Sonic's hand, and he obliged. Robbie came back with a pile of bones. He told Sonic to move out of his way as he turned invisible.

The guards were attacked with a pile of bones. These bones formed into a a skeleton.

"WHO ARE YOU?" A guard asked.

"The only thing you need to know is that you are gonna have a bad time." The skeleton chuckled as he single handedly killed all guards. "The coast is clear!"

"Thanks Sans!" Robbie stated as the two stood towards the door.

"What now! The door's locked!" Sonic asked.

Robbie whistled, and shortly, Rainbow Dash flew in, piercing through the door.

"What the hell?" Coldsteel questioned as Rainbow Dash pierced him to a wall. Sonic walked up to Coldsteel, attached to a wall, while Robbie Rotten ran up to the machine, attempting to disarm it.

"I'm at the end of my game." Coldsteel coughed, blood splashing over Sonic's face. "I just wanted… wanted you… I just wanted to be a part of your world. But I can't. If a stupid bobcat can be accepted by your world, then why can't I?"

"The difference between Bubsy and you is that Bubsy is a part of people's hearts. Bubsy was a childhood icon to a few, and there were some people who unironically enjoyed him. You are just plain dumb. Welcome to reality, motherfucker." Sonic stated as he shot the demon in the dead. "That's for fooling Shadow into joining that orgy."

The Antichrist saw his father die and crashed out the machine, killing Robbie. He jumped towards Sonic and started fighting.

Bubsy was escorting people away from the area, knowing that the helicarrier was going to surely crash, when he heard Sonic scream. "Hey Batman, please take cover for me." Bubsy asked. Batman muffled.

Bubsy ran towards Sonic's direction. He found Sans nearby. "Hey Sans, help me stop the Antichrist!"

"Sure thing, pal!" Sans stated.

Sonic grabbed Shadow's Desert Eagle and shot the Antichrist to no avail. The bullet bounced off him and he laughed. "YOU CANT STOP ME!" The Antichrist screamed. "MY ONLY WEAKNESS IS…."

"PK THUNDER!" Sans shouted. Suddenly, a bolt torn through the Antichrist, killing him in one blow. Sonic was relieved at the sight of Bubsy.

"You did it, Bubsy!" He shouted.

"No. WE did it!" Bubsy replied. "Follow us, we have to escape this hellhole!"

Bubsy, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Sans ran away from the area, just as the helicarrier crashed. The whole gang of people from other canons were at a safe distance when they reunited with the four.

"Wait, how do we go back to our worlds?" Sonic asked.

Professor Oak popped into frame with 3 Pokeballs. "These Pokeballs contain Arceus, Dialga, and Palkia. They control space, time, and everything in between. They will put us back in our place.

And so they did. Everyone (that was alive) teleported to their natural canons. "Remember, once we finish this, you two will be separate, forever." Oak stated to Bubsy and Sonic.

Sonic cried at the thought. "I don't want to lose you…"

Bubsy looked at him with sex in his mind. "You will never lose me. Come on, let's fuck, one last time."

"Oh yeah, fuck me in my Labyrinth zone." Sonic stated sensually.

"You mean your ass?" Bubsy chuckled.

"Yes."

"No. I prefer to fuck you the other way…."

And so they fucked, for one last time. Bubsy faded into his own timeline as he climaxed. Professor Oak then looked at Sonic. He asked, " Did he use a condom?"

Oak laughed as Sonic- and his shocked expression- faded away.


End file.
